


Wavering Light

by Nickidemus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, there are no shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavering Light

Surrounded by so much technology it could choke the life out of the spirit, and Padme used candles. It was a hard thing to put into words, but it explained so much of why Anakin loved her, and why he did so deeply. That she cut off the lights and lit candles, that he could smell the wax burning, some scent from Naboo, and the smoke curled in such lovely patterns.

He always noticed things like that, the small things. A candle could still his heart. He'd study that smoke. He'd tell her with a tempered smile that it touched him, to be sure she knew. It was a hard thing to put into words, but it explained so much of why Padme loved him.

When they were apart, sadness hung on them like heavy cloaks they couldn't shed. Their war, his part of it fought with a sword, hers with philosophy and law, shadowed them. Their secret, another millstone to carry. And yet when they were together, they were instantly young again. In the dark with a candle, they could be under a warming sun.

Together in her ambassadorial suite they could carry each other through long hours. She could request with her full lip sliding from between her teeth that he use his mechanical hand. He could draw out of her such sounds, grinning and murmuring in her ear to be careful with those circuits when she almost wrenched his arm right off his body in her ecstasy.

Wax from the candle turning her olive skin pink, his tongue chasing trails as it hardened, his lips burned by it and tender against her kiss. Blowing out the candles and finding each other. He begged to see her, but she countered hotly that she loved to feel the power in his body in the dark, to see with her hands.

He wasn't aware he walked a line, and she wasn't aware she walked it with him. He didn't realize how much he liked the line, how much the other side of it tempted a step. She couldn't know how she was his candle in the dark with a sharp wind blowing. With the light gone and the scent of a Naboo summer lingering, his metal hand cold against the curve of her backside, none of those things seemed near or even possible. There couldn't be shadows in the dark.


End file.
